


Saturday

by jackielanturn



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, another interpretation story? yessir, even when writing shit like this i like throwing friendship & fluffy stuff in oop, fnaf is out here making me write for once wow, i like the idea of baby freddy & lefty being at least good allies pls forgive me-, ps: idk how to write a summary for this soo lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackielanturn/pseuds/jackielanturn
Summary: The fire within him burns eternal, & now they shall as well.





	Saturday

The moment Scrap Baby was interrupted by a different voice, William already knew what was about to happen.

Henry had tried again & again to chase after William to terminate his plans & ruin his life. It seemed even after all these years, he still wasn't done yet. This time, though, it seemed he would truly win. At this thought, he could sense his restlessness crying out in agony, as he already scrambled to find an exit.

As Henry continued to speak, the other salvageable animatronics all followed William's lead in finding an exit. The murderous programming in all of them encouraged them to push on, escape, & cause even more havoc. However, as the building burned away, so did time, as it was clear that this building was sealed with no escape.

That's when Molten Freddy, Lefty, & Scrap Baby all looked to one another, now in the same segment together. They looked to each other in fear, uncertainty, &... hope. Hope that after the smoke clears, they would not be gone forever. That they would at least still be together wherever they would go.

Suddenly, Molten Freddy screamed in utter horror as he felt his remnant burning away. If he could, he was sure he'd be crying, as his form was shaking so badly one could tell it wasn't just from the fire. He could feel a black metallic hand on his wired shoulder, thumb running along the curves of wires in a calming manner, along with a hush & an amber reassuring gaze. He felt his screams dying away at the gestures, though he looked back at Lefty with fear still present in his burning eyes.

Scrap Baby looked at the two, extending her hand & claw for them both to hold. The two in question extended their hands to her in return, with all of them now holding hands in order to comfort one another. They all looked only at each other's eyes, muttering nice nothings to try to distract from the reality of the situation.

At this moment, all of their killer instincts were cast aside, with their emotionally exhausted souls fronting their minds. At this moment, they truly felt feelings for not only themselves, but for each other. Somehow, they felt as if they were all close friends who have been together for so many years. Perhaps that was the true case. None of them remembered if that was certain. All of them knew that they would remember everything once their metal completely melts.

Thus, they simply waited, still muttering thoughts & feelings, accepting their fates with an open mind. After all, things could only get better from here, couldn't they? They'd all finally be free, wouldn't they? At this hive-minded thought, they all looked with a tinge of excitement. If they really were to be free in the heavens, they just hoped they all get to know each other once again. That was one of their final thoughts before they felt the remnant completely purge from their bodies.

Meanwhile, William was alone in his own seperate chamber, screaming Henry's name in pure anger & bloodthirst. Before he could think about how much he hated his old partner, millions of whispers & visions suddenly clogged his senses, making him feel very over stimulated in just seconds. It wouldn't stop, though, the twitch of a golden bear & the angry growls of a tired child filling his mind completely. William banged his fist on the wall countless times, praying to the Gods above that he would be spared of this Hell.

Turns out William was hated by the Gods, as the hallucinations just got even more intense.

Now he wasn't screaming words, but a representation of his mind at that moment - an incoherent mess of garbled nothingness, with venom pouring through it all.

Before him, he swore he saw the golden bear in full, threatening to drag him down. Down where? Well, according to Henry, the darkest pit of hell. At this thought, he simply tried all he could to move away, but to no avail.

As he felt the remnant completely burn away, a new feeling of trauma came as he felt like his soul was sinking fast. All the while, flashes of everything he created & caused entered his memories & front of his mind all at once. They were all laughing at him, taunting him, yet looking down at him in pure judgement & lack of remorse. Before he perished from reality, he could see the faint shadow of a child's face, long black hair draping over their shoulders & his vision. The child's glaring eyes seemed to consume his mind whole, as the world now purged into total darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> after writing this, i realize that maybe molten freddy & scrap baby wouldn't really get along BUT jfjfjfjf the idea i had for this is like. in their last moments, the kinda like. innocent & kind parts of their souls all become dominant i guess? so idk if this is that big of a deal lol


End file.
